Magnets
by EmoKitten
Summary: Like magnets we are destined for our attraction to be stronger than when we repel.
1. Chapter 1

**Magnets **

Disclaimer: Ok, how many times do I have to type this? I do not, in any way, shape or form, under any condition, own _'South of Nowhere'_. Jeez, it's a no duh, folks.

Summary: Like magnets we are destined for our attraction to be stronger than when we repel.

--------------------

"Spence…Are you sure? Do you really just want to be _'just friends'_?" The brunette scooted closer to the blonde, hands tracing her arms, chest pressing against her back. Her lips were soft on Spencer's neck, something she tried to ignore. She also tried to ignore the brunette's position on the bed. Chest against her back, hands on hers, legs spread out behind her, one knee pressing into her ass.

"Ash, I…It's complicated, ok?" Spencer shuddered and shrugged the girl off, standing and going to look in Ashley's mirror. She buried her head in her hands and looked into the mirror, hoping to see Ashley sitting on the bed still, but she was gone.

Spencer turned quickly and was face-to-face the smaller brunette. Ashley was pressed full against her, their breathing as one, her lips rising and meeting Spencer's in a chaste kiss.

"You really want to be _'just friends'_? Even though I know you want so much more?" Ashley pressed her body flush against Spencer's, feeling the blonde's breathing deepen.

"I…I don't know." Spencer responded. "I don't know anything anymore."

"So you don't know if you want to just friendly hug me, or kiss me like you mean it, or anything more?" Ashley asked, her lips dangerously close to Spencer's again.

"I…I think I need you to kiss me again." Spencer whispered.

Ashley kissed her again, just as soft and as tentative as before, but this time Spencer kissed her back. The kiss was slow, growing as each girl got more into it, Ashley parted her lips, her tongue tracing the length of Spencer's lips.

"Ashley!" Spencer yelped, pushing the girl away, startled. She sat back on the bed, eyes wide and head in her hands again. "Oh god…What am I doing? Ash, help me?"

"I'm trying." Ashley whispered, sitting beside Spencer. She ran her fingertips along the length of Spencer's arm, creating soft and soothing strokes, "I really am trying to help."

"I know, and I'm not helping every time I push you away, am I?" Spencer giggled, looking at the fingertips grazing her skin, "You're giving me goose-bumps."

"Good or bad?" Ashley asked, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder, "I'm hoping you like them."

"I do, they're good goose-bumps." Spencer reassured her. "Ash, I don't know what I want anymore."

"Well, I can help you with this." Ashley offered, leaning in again.

"I want you to help, I want to kiss you again." Spencer requested. She turned to face Ashley, her eyes drawn to her lips.

"Well I want to kiss you again too." Ashley said honestly. "I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss someone so bad before."

"I know what you mean…" Spencer whispered and kissed her again.

When they pulled away, Ashley looked deep into the cerulean blue eyes, searching for some kind of clue. "Spence?"

"Ash, this isn't going to be easy." Spencer whispered, "As much as I want to be with you, I can't. We always fight and getting back to friends after it is so hard…"

"Yeah, but if we were dating it would be easier to make-up." Ashley explained, "All one of us would have to do, if one walked out, would be to come back and grab the person off the couch and away from the ice cream and sappy movie and yank them upstairs and throw them on the bed and make love to them."

"Ash…" Spencer laughed, "C'mon, seriously."

"Oh, but I am being serious." Ashley assured her, "I mean, really, the make-up sex would be good and heartfelt, like a welcome home party but it'll be rushed cuz you want to get over the fight as soon as possible and then when you're done, and you're lying in bed cuddling afterwards, you say you're sorry and they know you mean it."

"Ash…" Spencer giggled, "Isn't it easier to apologize as friends?"

"Hell no!" Ashley smiled, "Ok, most of the time I'm screwing up so I have to come here at some stupid ungodly hour cuz I can't sleep knowing that might still hate me or are angry with me in the morning, so I come over and have to throw rocks at your window so I won't wake up the whole damn family and then I have to apologize for being an ass. This normally ends in some sappy _'I wish I could kiss you'_ hug and then I have to go back home."

"You make it sound like a bad thing, and you act like I don't screw up either." Spencer said indignantly. "I've apologized to you before."

"Well yeah, but that's after I come to you and tell you I was wrong or being stupid or something. Then you apologize so I don't feel like I was the only one who treated the relationship badly." Ashley retorted. "Spencer, what I'm trying to say is, it may be rocky and not always smooth sailing but we're magnets, Spence. Destined to attract each other strong than we repel." Her fingertips still traced Spencer's lightly tanned skin, this time making figure eights on her exposed thigh.

"Did you just use an analogy to magnets to describe our relationship?" Spencer asked, eyebrow raised, "I didn't think you paid any attention in Chemistry."

"I don't have to to understand magnets, my dear." Ashley smiled, "And I do too pay attention in class! Just not the ones I have with you…" Ashley looked away, "Then I have better things to look at then some old teacher's ass as they write on the blackboard."

"Ashley Davies!" Spencer chastised her best friend, "Are you saying you'd rather fail a course because you were checking me out than pass it and spend time with me?" She stared the brunette down incredulously.

"Uh, kinda." Ashley muttered, "Wait, would that be bad?"

"Ash, you can't fail junior year! What would I do without you in senior year?" Spencer cried, "Oh god, I might be stuck with Aiden all year!"

"NO!" Ashley yelled, grabbing the blonde and hugging her like she would never let go, "I will not let you suffer through that, hun, don't worry."

"Aw, thank you sweetie." Spencer cooed, hugging the brunette tighter. She smiled into Ashley's cheek, knowing that Ashley enjoyed nuzzling into her neck.

"Spence…?" Ashley asked, head not moving from its spot on the blonde's neck.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked, she wasn't ready for what was coming next.

"I wanna be your lover." Ashley whispered, pulling away and looking into her favorite pools of blue.

"Say what?" Spencer asked, her eyes wide.

"I wanna be your lover. I want to be the one you love and I want you to be the one I love." Ashley explained, "I want to wake up next to you in the morning and know that you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to know that you love me just as much as I love you." Ashley blushed realizing that she just said that she loves Spencer.

"Ash?" Spencer asked nervously, "Did you just say that you love me?"

Ashley just nodded, too scared of what Spencer would say next. Too many thoughts were running through her head, _'Oh my god, I just told her that I love her! What if she hates me now? Cuz how messed up is that? Falling in love with your best friend, even though she says she's straight! What's wrong with me?'_

She was so busy yelling at herself that she didn't hear Spencer calling her name repeated, "Ash. Ash? Ashley?" Spencer shook Ashley's shoulders, bringing the girl back to reality.

"Huh? What? Spence, what is it?" Ashley asked confused, had Spencer been talking to her?

"I was, uh, saying that I want to too." Spencer stuttered, blushing profusely.

"You want to too?" Ashley asked, very confused but then it hit her. "Oh…OH!"

"Yeah, oh." Spencer muttered, avoiding Ashley's deep chocolate eyes. "I know I want to be your lover…Not just another."

"Another?" Ashley questioned, "I don't get it. I mean, nice rhyme, Spence but I it kinda makes no sense."

"I meant not just another cheap, drunk night to you. I wanted it to rhyme so I said _'another'_." Spencer explained, smiling at her own joke. "Now do you get it?"

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, I get it now. And it makes sense too. Good one." She gave the blonde a pat on the shoulder, "You're getting more and more like me."

"And that's just great isn't it?" Spencer rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"It is." Ashley beamed, "Don't you want to be like me?"

"No, I want to be liked by you, Ash." Spencer clarified, "Not exactly like you, even though it would help…Cuz maybe then I'll understand your craziness."

"Oh cute Spencer, you're adorable." Ashley grumbled.

"Yeah, well at least then I'll finally get that stupid magnet analogy. You know?" Spencer laughed at Ashley's disbelieving face.

"Uh! You got that analogy in the beginning, you can't complain!" Ashley whined, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Ash…" Spencer smiled at the brunette's child-like behavior. "As I was saying…" She lead.

"Oh right, so you don't want to be _'another'_ to me?" Ashley asked, almost scared to look into Spencer's eyes and read the truth that she found there.

"Ash, I want to mean something to you. Just as much as you mean to me." Spencer confessed. "I want to be loved, Ashley and not just by anyone. But by you."

"And I want you to love me. Like I love you." Ashley whispered. "Cuz I really do love you Spencer."

"And I love you Ashley but…Like I was saying earlier, it's so hard on us when we fight…" Spencer sighed, looking genuinely upset.

"I know, we already went over this, Spence. I told you what happens when lovers' fight. The make-up sex will be incredible." Ashley laughed.

"Oh? And how do you know?" Spencer smirked, one eyebrow arched.

"I don't." Ashley frowned, "I've never cared about someone enough to deal with a fight and then come back. I never loved anyone before I met you."

"…You are such a sap!" Spencer laughed after a long silence. "Oh my god, you're so cheesy!" She laughed, falling back on the bed and covering her face with a random pillow.

"Ugh, shut up!" Ashley laughed, pouncing on the cackling blonde, "I'm not cheesy! I was telling the truth!"

"Oh I bet you were!" Spencer laughed in her face, knocking the brunette over the head with the pillow. "Oh and the magnets too!" She was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Shut up!" Ashley cried, straddling Spencer's waist. "You're mean to me…I don't know why I love you."

"But you do. You can't help it, everyone loves me." Spencer grinned. She looked up at the brunette, her hands resting on Ashley's thighs, making soft, comforting strokes. "Ash…"

Ashley didn't say a word, she stared Spencer down, daring her to turn away, knowing that Spencer was never good with staring contests with her. Her hands took Spencer's and held them out beside her, leaning in closer to the blonde, their noses brushing against each other.

"Ash…" Spencer whispered again, feeling her breath catch as Ashley brushed her chest against hers. "Ash, I can't…I need…I…"

"Shhh…" Ashley whispered, her lips just barely touching Spencer's. "I love you…So I'll take care of you…" She kissed Spencer softly but soundly.

**Around midnight…**

"So…" Ashley whispered, hand reaching for the ceiling, for something, for anything.

"Yeah…" Spencer murmured into Ashley's neck, her breath tickling her friend's bare chest.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for being an ass and not telling you how I felt in the beginning." Ashley smiled lamely.

"Me too." Spencer whispered, reaching up and taking Ashley's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers.

"I told you we were like magnets." Ashley mumbled, "Cuz like now, we're sticking together and not pulling apart."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Ash." Spencer muttered, a finger tracing the brunette's collarbone. "I don't think that matters anymore." She pressed a butterfly kiss on the swell of Ashley's breast. "I think the only matters is right now…The you and me and what happens next."

"Whatever you want, Spence." Ashley kissed the top of her forehead, "It's up to you now, ok? We can go as fast or as slow as you want in this relationship."

"Uh, Ash?" Spencer turned her head up to look at Ashley, "That's what you should've said before we did it."

"Well yeah, but I thought what I said sounded smoother." Ashley smirked at her, "And sexier and more comforting?" Ashley wanted to sound confident but it came out more like a question.

"Ash…" Spencer smiled, leaning in and kissing Ashley again, "You know I don't care what you say, you love me and you showed me that love." She kissed the blushing brunette again, "And, as much as I don't want to admit this…" She winced, "But you're right."

"About what?" Ashley made a face, "I mean, I know I'm right about a lot of things but…"

Spencer caved, "We are magnets!" And she fell against Ashley's chest, groaning as Ashley let out a cry of victory.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Ashley cried, punching the air in victory, "Whoo-hoo!"

"Shut up!" Spencer laughed, smacking Ashley's bare ass, "You magnethead!"

--------------------

Ok, I decided to happy with this fic, cuz, uh, my other fic made me cry. Chapter 2 will be out soon. And I never thought I'd write this again but…Our favorite button? In the left corner? Yeah…Click it…NOW!


	2. Attraction

**Magnets **

Disclaimer: Ok, how many times do I have to type this? I do not, in any way, shape or form, under any condition, own _'South of Nowhere'_. Jeez, it's a no duh, folks.

Summary: Like magnets we are destined for our attraction to be stronger than when we repel.

--------------------

"Hi dad!" Spencer smiled happily at hearing her father answer the phone. "Sorry I'm calling so late but…"

"It's ok sweetie, what's up?" Arthur asked, he knew what was coming. Spencer had spent the whole day at Ashley's and now she probably wanted to spend the night.

"Um, I was wondering if I could spend the night here at Ashley's?" Spencer asked, smiling as Ashley held up crossed fingers.

"Sure sweetie, it's fine with me. I'll, uh, make up something for your mother." Arthur and Spencer grimaced at the mention of mother superior.

"Ok, thanks dad." Spencer winked at Ashley and Ashley gave a silent cheer, "Love you, goodnight." And she closed her cell phone, turning to grin at Ashley.

"Well, now we have the whole night ahead of us…We can do whatever we want…" Ashley smiled, leaning in closer, "Mmmm…"

"Then let's watch a movie!" Spencer suggested, laughing hysterically at Ashley's face, "In bed, Ash."

"Oh, then I guess that's ok." Ashley muttered, pulling the blonde next to her in the bed.

"Ash, I gotta pick the movie still." Spencer smiled, moving away from the brunette and sliding over to the movie selection, "Hm, what do you want to watch?"

"Anything you want." Ashley smiled, completely engrossed in Spencer's ass.

"Ash!" Spencer yelled, throwing a DVD at the drooling brunette's head.

"Ow!" Ashley groaned, falling back on the bed, "Ugh! Oh god!"

"Ash?" Spencer asked, "Hey! Are you ok?" She rushed over to Ashley's side of the bed, "Ash? Sweetheart?"

"Ow…" Ashley groaned, "You hit me in the head with a DVD…Jesus…"

"I am so sorry, sweetie-pie." Spencer apologized, "Here let me kiss it better." She kissed the red spot on Ashley's head, "Better?"

"A little bit." Ashley mumbled, "But maybe I'd feel even better if you kissed me here." Ashley pointed to her lips.

Spencer smirked but complied, kissing Ashley softly on the lips, "Better?" She whispered when she reluctantly pulled away.

"A little bit." Ashley whispered again, "Maybe if you did it again?" She looked up at the blonde hopefully.

"Maybe." Spencer mumbled, leaning and kissing her again.

"I think definitely." Ashley smirked pulling Spencer back down to her. "Do it again." She requested, eyes pleading.

Spencer shook her head but obeyed, slipping back into bed.

**The next morning…**

"Hey…Wakey wakey, honey baby." Ashley cooed in Spencer's ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe.

"Mmmm…" Spencer moaned, cuddling into the embrace. "Don't wanna…"

"I know, neither do I but…" Ashley started, hoping Spencer would get the hint.

"I guess I should be showering and getting home, huh?" Spencer frowned, rolling onto her stomach and rolling her eyes. She let her head drop onto her pillow and groaned.

"You don't have to, you know. Call your dad, I bet he'll say you can spend the rest of the day with me." Ashley suggested, smiling as she ran her hand over Spencer's exposed back.

"Maybe…But it'll be weird talking to him if I'm naked." Spencer grinned, "I think I'll shower now then call." She pushed up off the bed and stretched herself into a sitting position.

"Great, lemme join you!" Ashley smiled, getting up with her.

"Ash!" Spencer laughed, "You really are too much sometimes." She smiled and let the eager brunette lead her into the bathroom anyways.

**After showering…**

"Hm, so now what?" Ashley asked, leaning against the counter in her kitchen.

"Uh, now I call my dad again and pray he's not too pissed that I missed church." Spencer muttered, pulling out her cell phone again. "And hope that my mom doesn't answer."

Ashley winced and agreed, rummaging around her kitchen for something edible. "Ew, all this crap is really, really old. And moldy…" Spencer laughed but returned to her phone call as soon as she heard someone answer.

"Hi Mom." Spencer squeaked, hearing her mother answer the phone. "Uh, is dad there?"

"No, he just left for work…I'm just about to leave, where are you? You missed church this morning." Paula demanded, "If you say that you've been at that girl's house this whole time I'll…"

"You'll what mom? What are you gonna do? Ground me? Lock me up in my room like you do anyways?" Spencer retorted. "C'mon, mom, be serious."

"Spencer!" Paula said, shocked, "How dare you talk to me like that!" The gall her daughter had to speak to her like that! _'She will not get away with this, mark my words!'_

"Oh please mom." Spencer groaned, "I can't and don't want to deal with you right now ok? Please just leave me and ASHLEY alone."

"I don't care about that girl, Spencer, all I care about is you and that girl is no good for you." Paula scolded, "I don't want you hanging out with her anymore. In fact, come home right now, young lady."

"No! That's not gonna happen mom!" Spencer yelled back, "Ever! I…I love Ashley."

And there was silence from the Carlin side of the line. "…You…What?"

"I love Ashley." Spencer repeated. "Mom, I'm in love with Ashley. The very Ashley you seem to hate so much." By this time, Spencer was crying and Ashley pulled her into an awkward hug.

"You can't do that." Paula said hollowly, "You can't say that. You don't love (Paula cringes at the thought) that girl."

"Oh, but I do." Spencer retorted, "I don't think you understand that I do understand the concept of love and I do love Ashley. Very, very much." She gave Ashley a soft smile, squeezing her hand and then brought that hand to her lips, kissing the knuckles.

"You…Don't come home Spencer." Paula whispered, "I can't stand to look at you now."

"Good, cuz I wasn't planning on coming home. I can't stand to look at you either." Spencer hissed, closing her phone and tossing it across the room, "What a bitch!"

"Uh, yeah, I've been telling you that for how long?" Ashley muttered sarcastically.

Spencer gave her a look that clearly meant _'don't-mess-with-me-right-now, I'm-pissed-at-my-mother'_.

"Ok, sorry." Ashley mumbled, "So…Are you too angry at your mother to kiss me?" She tried to look innocent, but managed to look insanely perverted.

"The anger helps." Spencer smirked, cupping Ashley's cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Mmmm." Ashley mumbled happily.

"You're such a dork, Ash." Spencer smiled when they pulled away.

"What? Me likey your kisses. What's so dorky about that?" Ashley said, pretended to look hurt.

"Did you even hear yourself just then?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Yes…Why?" Ashley asked, hands resting on the blonde's thighs.

Spencer let out a snort, "And you don't think you sounded stupid?" She asked, "My god, you're so cute!" She lunged at the brunette, hugging her tightly.

"Uh, ok." Ashley said, she was really confused at the moment.

"You really are, you know." Spencer whispered, her nose brushing against Ashley's.

"Um, thank you." Ashley whispered, her arms wrapping around Spencer's waist. "You're cuter though."

"Am not." Spencer pouted, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

"Are too." Ashley giggled, kissing her nose. "You are way cuter than I am. Lookit your eyes! They're like a baby's! All big and blue!" She reached up and pinched Spencer's cheeks, "Aw!"

Spencer groaned, a deep blush covering her cheeks, "They are not!" She moaned, throwing her head back. "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are! You're my baby." Ashley cooed, brushing her hands over Spencer's cheek and making the blushing blonde look at her again, "Aw, c'mon Spence, you know I love you and your cuteness."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Spencer moaned, looking into Ashley's cocoa eyes.

"It's true." Ashley whispered, eyes misting over. "Spence…"

"Shut up, Ash." Spencer muttered. At the look on Ashley's face, Spencer continued, "You know, for such a pretty and smart girl, you really need to learn when to shut up." And Spencer kissed her, hard.

**A little while later…**

"Hm, ok, I must confess something." Ashley smiled, twirling Spencer's golden hair between her fingers.

"And what's that?" Spencer asked, picking her head up off Ashley's chest and propping herself up on her elbows on either side of the small brunette's body.

"I did not know you had it in you." Ashley laughed and Spencer smiled, feeling Ashley's body convulse underneath her.

"What do you mean by that?" Spencer asked, glaring at the laughing girl.

"I mean, come on!" Ashley smiled, "Do you have any idea what just happened? No, no, honestly Spencer. Do you. Have any. Idea. What. Just happened?"

"Yeah…" Spencer said slowly, "Why?"

"Oh never mind." Ashley moaned, "Forget it."

"Oh, c'mon, Ash, what is it?" Spencer pouted, "You can tell me, please? Pretty, pretty please!"

"Oh great, now you sound like an eager puppy." Ashley rolled her eyes, "Fine. You do realize that we just had sex?" Spencer nodded and so she continued, "On the couch, in my living room." Spencer nodded again, not quite able to suppress her grin, "And that's what I like to call a shit-eating grin." Ashley pointing in the direction of Spencer's smile.

"Ash!" Spencer scolded. She picked up her shirt from the coffee table and pulled it over her head, flinging her hair over her shoulder.

"What?" Ashley laughed, "It's true!" She laughed even more as Spencer smacked her with a pillow that had fallen to the floor. "C'mon, you can't deny it!" Spencer passed the brunette her t-shirt and watched as she pulled it back on.

"Wait, what am I denying?" Spencer paused for a second to look down at the brunette, "I'm lost." She then gave Ashley her infamous head tilt. (A/N: The one we all love!) She smiled, looking down at the brunette, "You know, that shirt barely reaches your waist, I can still see your undies." She winked and Ashley winked back.

"Uh…I don't remember, either." Ashley muttered, hands resting on Spencer's waist. "Eh, no matter." She shrugged, pulled Spencer in for a kiss.

"Ash…" Spencer laughed, struggling in the small brunette's strangely tight grip on her.

"What?" Ashley demanded, desperately trying to find the blonde's lips. "Spence!"

"Ash! This is all we've done for the past day. We have to get out of the house." Spencer told her, trying to avoid the lips chasing her.

"I don't wanna." Ashley moaned, burying her face in Spencer's neck, "I like being here with you. Just you." She pressed a soft kiss onto Spencer's collarbone, "I don't want to see anyone else, Spence, you're the only person I need."

"Aw Ash…That's so sweet but…" Spencer paused and Ashley looked at her hopefully, "I wanna go shopping." She took the brunette's stunned silence as her opportunity to escape.

She jumped out of Ashley's grip and made a break for the stairs, "Race you!"

"What? No fair!" Ashley tore off after the blonde. "You cheater! Come back here!"

Spencer laughed, throwing herself onto the massive bed and giggling to herself, "Come and get me then."

Ashley appeared in the doorway, one arm on the frame, "You've been a very, very bad girl, Ms. Carlin."

Spencer was about to reply with a witty, sexy comeback but after that statement said instead, "Ew, don't call me Ms. Carlin, you make me sound old…Or like my mom." They both shivered.

"Ok, let me rephrase that." Ashley laughed, then coughed and put her seductive smile back on, "You've been a very, very bad girl, Spencer."

"Oh, have I?" Spencer asked, using the sexy comeback she had been dying to say, "Then maybe I should be punished…?" She looked at the brunette hopefully.

Ashley thought she had died and gone to heaven, Spencer Carlin was trying to seduce her! Things just couldn't get any better for the LA native; she finally had the girl of her dreams.

"Then maybe I will punish you…" Ashley whispered, sauntering over to the bed.

Spencer giggled and covered her mouth with her hand as Ashley slid up the length of the bed and on top of her. "What are you gonna do to me?" Spencer asked, searching Ashley's face.

"Heh…I'm gonna spank you, you bad girl." Ashley whispered, her voice husky.

Spencer let out a laugh that transformed into a loud shriek as Ashley flipped her over, spanking her as she squealed.

**Around noon…**

"Ok, so…You wanna go shopping?" Ashley offered, looking over at the blonde.

"Yeah, sure." Spencer sighed, her eyes opening and finding Ashley's. "Let's go before you're ready to go at it again."

"Hey, what can I say? Magnets always stick together." Ashley shrugged.

"My god, will you let that magnet thing go!"

--------------------

Did you like the Paula-hating, or what? Ha-ha, I so loved writing that. Fluffy enough for you all? Or do you want more? Ok, I never thought I'd write this again but…Our favorite button? In the left corner? Yeah…Click it…NOW!


	3. Hotties in Bikinis

**Magnets **

Disclaimer: Ok, how many times do I have to type this? I do not, in any way, shape or form, under any condition, own _'South of Nowhere'_. Jeez, it's a no duh, folks.

Summary: Like magnets we are destined for our attraction to be stronger than when we repel.

A/N: Okie-dokie! I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in sooo sooo long! I've been busy with my band and everything. And plus, I think I'm going brain-dead er something. I just can not get into writing these fics! It's weird and I need inspiration, so if someone has any ideas, please e-mail them to me at my new address that you can find on my profile page. Thank you for not sending me _'I hate you for not updating'_ PM's. Ha-ha.

Oh and I'm also sorry that this chappie is so short. I'm thinking smut er something along those lines in the next one, if I can choke it out of me, so gimme some time!

--------------------

"Where are we going, Ash?" Spencer asked for the third time since they left the house.

Ashley sighed again and said again, "You'll see when we get there."

"I swear if we are on the way to the beach…" Spencer muttered.

"Hush!" Ashley laughed, "Just cuz you know everything…"

"I knew it!" Spencer exclaimed, "We are going to the beach…Again!"

"Aw c'mon, we haven't been to the beach in weeks." Ashley protested, turning her head to glare at the blonde.

"You mean, in days. In hours!" Spencer laughed, "Oh heaven forbid Ashley Davies goes too long without seeing a little skin at the beach!" She threw her arms up in the air, laughing.

"Nuh-huh!" Ashley retorted, "It's not just anyone's skin I wanna see, it's yours!" Ashley laughed and Spencer just shook her head.

"Ugh! Perv."

**At the beach…**

"Ah…I love the beach!" Ashley informed Spencer again, "The sun, the waves, the hotties in bikinis…" She then made a blatant attempt at checking out her girlfriend.

"Ash…" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"What? It's not like I'm trying to get you in bed with me or anything, I don't need to sweet-talk you to do that anymore…" Ashley winked and the blonde smacked her arm.

"Stop being so perverted, there are little kids around, Ashley!" Spencer scolded. She nodded her head down the beach, sure enough; a group of little kids were playing in the surf.

"What? Oh c'mon! They can't even hear me, Spence!" Ashley whined, sitting up and looking closer at the group. "I mean, really? I bet they can't even understand me!"

"Ashley!" Spencer laughed, shaking her head, completely embarrassed of her girlfriend's crude actions. "Knock it off."

"Pfft." Ashley pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the ocean, "You always make me behave, what's the fun in that?"

"Cuz if you do what I say…" Spencer let it hang, smiling as the brunette turned to her, "…You will definitely get rewarded." She winked, implying better things.

Needless to say, that comment shut Ashley up right quick.

--------------------

Well, again, I'd like to say sorry for it being so short, I just don't know what to write anymore! Ugh! I'm sooo retarded! Well, what can you do? So R&R for me, my lovelies! That is…If you still love me?


End file.
